creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PyroGothNerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:133815#16|Making the site more monobook friendly page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shining-Armor (talk) 00:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry we do not allow theory pastas at this time. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 01:12, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry but no. Doing so would earn you a three day site block. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 01:17, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Need your help again I'm having trouble bringing up the links, but I've thought of another way to help. I've written a message meant for everyone who's passing judgment instead of praying for the victim, so whenever you see an example you can post the link. That way they'll see that you have support and the same comments won't be posted multiple times. I'm honored that you requested my help. I hope this helps. It has been brought to my attention that there have been people who've responded to the recent tragedy by telling members of horror wikias comments such as, "This is sick, y'all need Jesus". I'm both a strict Pentecostal Christian and a member of Creepypasta wiki. I don't approve of many of the stories on Creepypasta, but I can tell you that simply being a member doesn't automatically make someone a godless monster who revels in the sadistic attempted murder of an innocent girl. In fact, the members I've seen have responded to this tragedy by offering their thoughts and prayers to the victim, even making financial contributions. I have not seen one single person support what the would-be killers did in any way. The backlash may seem justified, but it's misplaced because it's the two girls who committed this evil and senseless act who need to be condemned, not the website members offering their prayers for the recovery of the victim. We all need Jesus, including people who go to church every week. As a Christian, my objection is that the comments about needing Jesus seem to have been made in a spirit of judgment, not love and support. Making judgmental comments has no benefit, and it goes against Jesus's teachings. Our Lord said, on the Sermon on the Mount, "Judge not, that ye be not judged. For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged: and with what measure ye mete, it shall be measured to you again." (Matthew 7:1-2, KJV) Paul the Apostle added to this message by saying, "What then? are we better than they? No, in no wise; for we have before proved both Jews and Gentiles, that they are all under sin; As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one," and, "For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of G-d." (Romans 3:9-10 and 23 KJV). G-d alone is the Judge. It's right to condemn the act, but not to make self-righteous assumptions about others. If people were condemned based on sins they were accused of committing instead of ones they had actually committed, our Lord Himself would be condemned. Our duty is to pray for the victim and her loved ones (If this happened to one of my loved ones, I'd cry and pray until I passed out from sheer weariness), to pray that justice will be done, and to pray for His guidance so that we can do His will and show His love. Raidra (talk) 16:32, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Response In regards to this, this, and this edit, I apologize, there is a considerable amount of stylistic choice in those edits. The last one though, I think makes the pasta looks more concise and neat. Looking back, I would probably move the note to the top with this template: . The first change on the second edit: "Fairly normal, slightly boring, place." → "A fairly normal, boring place", is technically correct. I think that one should be kept. SoPretentious 03:12, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :It's alright. No problem. SoPretentious 04:12, September 30, 2015 (UTC)